vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeal Battleship
|-| MKI= |-| MKII= |-| MKIII= MKII, Fury Battleship MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 2d 18h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 17,187,500 |Cores = 4 Battleship T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKIV= MKIII, Fury Battleship MKIV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 4d 3h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 25,781,250 |Cores = 4 Battleship T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKV= MKIV |Time (Research) = 9d 15h |Mineral Ore (Research) = 103,125,000 |Time (Craft) = 5d 12h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 37,500,000 |Cores = 4 Battleship T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VSec Armaments }} General The Zeal Battleship is an event ship. It was available in both Espionage events. It was added to the Riot rotation as part of the "Month of VSEC" December 2015 event. Featuring plentiful of room for heavy weapons, Zeal battleships are cornerstone to any player's inventory who wishes to be competitive in fleet combat at high levels amongst strongest alliances. Strategy Like typical, high level battleships, they should avoid direct confrontation with enemy ships. Engage enemy warships from maximum range possible and immediately pull away from enemy ships as they draw close. Zeal battleships are not very durable, but combined with an agility field, stasis weapons, Fusion thrusters and long range weapons - They are highly mobile, potent and have lower repair time in comparison with some other hulls. They can cripple ships and destroy them with impunity without taking any damage from afar. Zeal battleships are usually escorted with a carrier in groups of four. Almost every single high level player has a fleet of Mark V Zeal or Dread battleships and are commonly seen in fleet combat, destroying VEGA and VSec fleets as well as event fleets. Mark IV+ version of Zeal battleships are more commonly seen than the basic variant of it. In fact, amongst many players, completing a fleet of Mark V battleships is the unofficial threshold that separates a mid level player from a high level player. Advantages: The Zeal battleship is superior to the VEGA variant Dread Battleship. It has high health, mass and lower unladen mass. Like the Dread battleship, Zeal battleship equipped well are fast, extremely versatile, possesses high range and deadly firepower. Its speed and firepower as well as bonus damage allows it to annihilate cruisers quickly despite cruiser's bonus armour points and extra armour and shield slots. Because of this, Zeals can destroy multiple fleets with little to no damage, especially true when targeting mid level fleets. Like all other hulls, Zeal battleships must be upgraded to at least Mark IV+ for its maximum potential. Mark V Zeals are far superior to Mark I Zeals with reduced weapon weight, extra room for equipment and bonus damage to cruisers as well as shield penetration. Like Dreads, they are also versatile and can effectively fight cruisers, other battleships and even destroyers with an even battle outcome. Battleships having fewer armour slots and a higher concentration of mass focused on weapons gives it lower repair time then other hulls. A fleet of Mark V Zeal battleships is considered a high level fleet and common in large clashes of strong alliances. Despite the release of Vigilante battleships and Hellfire battleships, Zeal battleships are still incredibly effective and powerful. Disadvantages: Zeal battleships are commonly overrun and annihilated by high speed cutters. Mark V Gharial cutters and Mark V Komodos cutters and above are most ideal for dealing with Mark V Zeals. Zeals take a hefty amount of time and resources to build and upgrade to Mark V but are certainly worth it. Setup Common weapons are Vector torpedoes, Aurora rays, Echo rays and Impulse beams. Volatile Fuel, Focused Optics V, Ionized Optics III are essential weapon boosters on battleships. Zeal battleships are common equipped with stasis weapons such as NET torpedoes and Arrestor beams. These weapon setups are common on Dread and Vigilante battleships as well. Most players equip Spectral Shields V or Metaphase III shields. Players often equip level I or II energy resistors to their Zeal. Fusion thrusters are essential, you must equip this. Zeal battleships should not used in base attacks. Trivia * The Zeal Battleship looks similar, but not completely, like a dropship (the Spirit dropship) used by the Covenant in Halo: Reach, Halo Wars, Halo: CE (A) and Halo 5: Guardians. * Despite KIXEYE stating the Zeal Battleship was faster than 290 m/s, the final speed was, in fact, 290 m/s, the same as a Dread Battleship. * It is the first battleship to feature a split-hull design with a central pylon connecting the two sections. Gallery Zeal_Battleship_bp.jpg|Zeal Battleship blueprint 10363901 10205302775184998 7201019322656576656 n.jpg|Image received from E-mail prior to the event starting Zeal.png|2 Zeal battleships firing AP Drivers Zeal Formation.png|A Group of 3 Zeal Battleships Zeal Battleship in battle.gif|Zeal Battleship in battle Zeal Echo.png|Standard setup of ECHO Zeal - Lightweight enough to fit four into a fleet with a single Ragnarok carrier Zeal1.png|A fleet of Mark V Zeal battleships. Zeal2.png Zeal_1.png Zeal_8.png|Mark V Zeal battleships vs mark V Hurricane frigates Category:Battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls